Rokk Krinn
Rokk Krinn (aka Cosmic Boy) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Rokk's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as working with Kara and Lana against Brainiac. Powers and Abilities Rokk can manipulate magnetic fields, giving him control over metal, and he can fly thanks to his Legion Flight Ring. Weaknesses Rokk can be hurt by anything that can kill a normal person, aside from bullets since he'd most likely be able to stop them easily. History Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax After the Justice League banished Pax to the Phantom Zone, Rokk appeared with Garth, Imra, Tinya, and Ayla. Rokk explains that they still remember the original future, and the new future is relatively the same with only a few differences. Rokk then reprimanded Tinya for nearly revealing Impulse's future hero identity. He then said that they should head back. He then let Kara keep her Legion Ring since he feels she'll need it. He then headed off with Ayla and Tinya and the others. Metropolis Brainiac When Brainiac was separated from Brainiac 5 and began causing trouble in 2018, Rokk went with Brainiac 5, Garth, and Imra to help Clark against Brainiac. He then arrived at the farm to check on the pregnant Lois. Cosmic Boy then took umbridge when Saturn Girl blamed him for Brainiac 5 blaming himself for Brainiac killing Shelby. The Legion then arrived to debrief Clark on their aid. When the Legion met up with the League, Cosmic Boy groaned when Lightning Lad and Flash met each other. He then laughed when Flash hit on Saturn Girl due to his ancient age. When they found Brainiac, Cosmic Boy told Flash to stop messing around and ended up being rewritten by Brainiac before he was saved by Brainiac 5. He then thanked Brainiac 5 for help before facing several people rewritten by Brainiac before they were saved, though Brainiac disappeared in the chaos. When Brainiac began leading the heroes to the Metropolis Power Plant, Rokk goes with Garth and Imra to help keep Lois safe. Rokk was later rewritten when Brainiac had arrived and rewritten Kara and Imra and helped rewrite Garth. Rokk then pulled off Brainiac 5's Legion Ring, saying how he won't be needing this. Rokk was then returned to normal by a drone of Brainiac 5 before he was knocked out by a drone of Brainiac. By the time Rokk recovers, Brainiac 5 has banished Brainiac to the Phantom Zone and sacrificed himself to safe Lois and Little Conner. He then attended Brainiac 5's funeral. Returning to the future with the surviving Legion members as Cosmic Boy gives Brainiac 5's son, Brainiac 5.1, an orb carrying a message from Superman. Smallville: Swann Abyss Along with fellow founding Legion members Garth Ranzz and Imra Ardeen, Rokk traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Kal-El aka Clark Kent and altering history. They found him to at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After the Persuader cut his abdomen, Rokk took away his atomic axe using his ability of magnetism and Imra distracted him using telepathy enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity. Once unconscious, Rokk took away the Persuader's stolen Legion ring, sending him back to the 31st century to be contained. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be, which is a model for all of the galaxy for aliens to come to earth and live among humans. Rokk learned that the Persuader did not just come to kill Kal-El, but to destroy the Phantom Zone Crystal, the Martian Crystal belonging to Martian Manhunter, to prevent the destruction of Brainiac and thus destroying the future since that was how Clark defeated Brainiac in the future. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac since history is different now and they were willing to stop Brainiac at all costs even if it meant killing its human host: Chloe Sullivan. Clark initially refused their help since they're willing to kill a human being to stop Brainiac, with Rokk being convinced to go with Clark's plans thanks to Dr. Swann while Garth and Imra immediately changed tactics. After managing to stun Brainiac as it was trying to drain knowledge from the human race through computers, Clark, Lana, and Imra were holding Brainiac down and making contact with Chloe from within, while Rokk and Garth managed to electrically and magnetically extract the nanites of Brainiac from her. As they did, the particles had formed a sphere and disabled Brainiac for good. Rokk, Garth, and Imra returned to the future with what was left of Brainiac to be reprogrammed into something useful, but not before Rokk warned Clark to be careful of the days ahead. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Abyss Along with fellow founding Legion members Garth Ranzz and Imra Ardeen, Rokk traveled through time back to the 21st century to stop the Persuader from killing Kal-El aka Clark Kent and altering history. They found him to at Clark's barn where he had just returned from seeing Jimmy off to Star City. After the Persuader cut his abdomen, Rokk took away his atomic axe using his ability of magnetism and Imra distracted him using telepathy enough so that Garth could knock him out using his electricity. Once unconscious, Rokk took away the Persuader's stolen Legion ring, sending him back to the 31st century to be contained. Rokk, Garth and Imra then introduced themselves to Clark as the Legion of Super-Heroes. The three explained to Clark what he is truly destined to be, which is a model for all of the galaxy for aliens to come to earth and live among humans. Rokk learned that the Persuader did not just come to kill Kal-El, but to destroy the Phantom Zone Crystal, the Martian Crystal belonging to Martian Manhunter, to prevent the destruction of Brainiac and thus destroying the future since that was how Clark defeated Brainiac in the future. The three Legion members decided to help Clark defeat Brainiac since history is different now and they were willing to stop Brainiac at all costs even if it meant killing its human host: Chloe Sullivan. Clark initially refused their help since they're willing to kill a human being to stop Brainiac, with Rokk being convinced to go with Clark's plans thanks to Dr. Swann while Garth and Imra immediately changed tactics. After managing to stun Brainiac as it was trying to drain knowledge from the human race through computers, Clark, Lana, and Imra were holding Brainiac down and making contact with Chloe from within, while Rokk and Garth managed to electrically and magnetically extract the nanites of Brainiac from her. As they did, the particles had formed a sphere and disabled Brainiac for good. Rokk, Garth, and Imra returned to the future with what was left of Brainiac to be reprogrammed into something useful, but not before Rokk warned Clark to be careful of the days ahead. Category:Smallville Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Braalians Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:6' Category:6'2"